Sabaku no Sakura
by delphinea
Summary: A- aku memperhatikanmu, Kazekage-sama./Tak perlu sungkan. Kau di sini tamu istimewaku/Dan fakta yang paling menyakitkan adalah Sakura menangis untuk... Sasuke./ "Sasuke tak tergantikan di hatiku,"/ Untuk OFF/ DLDN/ Warning Inside/ Mind to RnR?


**.**

Sakura, _kunoichi_ medis yang begitu sempurna di matanya. Pria itu tahu segala tentang Sakura. Dialah orang yang paling dekat dengan Sakura. Mengetahui seluk-beluk sampai ke dalam-dalamnya tentang Sakura. Hobinya, bahkan lekuk jalan pikirannya. Pria itu **mengenal** Sakura.

_**Disclaimer**_**: Naruto **_**belongs to**_** Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**Author**_**: Hakuya Debora.**

**Pilihan **_**Side Story**_

_**.**_

**Warning : Canon/ OOC (maybe)/ typo?/ alur cepat/ _ugly descripstion/ don't like don't read/ don't like don't flame_**

**Masih mau membaca? Terserah, Anda. Itu pilihan Anda. Saya sudah mengingatkan.**

**Catatan : Tulisan miring artinya insertnamehere membatin err or what? XD Juga untuk kata-kata asing. **

**.**

_**Sabaku no Sakura **_

**.**

Langit yang tadinya cerah, mulai berwarna keoranyean menandakan hari sudah menjelang petang. Namun sepertinya, matahari masih belum mau berhenti memancarkan kehangatannya.

Sakura Haruno, menghela napasnya lega. Mata hijau _emerald_nya menatap gundukan pasir rapi yang membentuk sebuah kubah pembatas.

"Nona Haruno, perlukah kami mengantar Anda ke dalam?" Suara seorang Anbu di sebelahnya membuat Sakura menoleh. Dia tak langsung menjawab, melainkan mengerling lagi ke arah pembatas pasir tebal itu. Sejenak, matanya terlihat sayu.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri. Kalian… pulanglah." Senyum manis gadis Haruno itu kembali merekah di tengah peluh yang bercucuran di dahinya. Titahnya langsung dilaksanakan oleh para Anbu yang mengawalnya. Mereka langsung melompat dan menghilang begitu saja ditelan pasir.

"Jadi ini yang dinamakan Suna," Sakura kembali menatap pasir-pasir yang berterbangan ditiup angin. _Semuanya pasir, mungkin perumahannya terbuat dari pasir juga_, batinnya. "pantas saja, Naruto tak mau repot-repot ke sini. Tempat ini membuatku gerah."

Dan Sakura mulai melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya memasuki gerbang desa Suna.

.

.

Sakura memang tidak terlalu suka tempat ini dari awal dia datang kemari. Namun, bukan berarti dia tak menyukai pekerjaannya di sini, bukan? Pekerjaan? Oh, lebih tepatnya misi. Misi dari Naruto –sang Rokudaime, untuk membantu tim medis desa Suna menghadapi serangan penyakit menular. Sejak meninggalnya Nenek Chiyo, tim medis desa Suna memang agak tertatih-tatih dalam hal pengobatan. Oleh karena itu, mereka sering meminta bantuan pada desa tetangga. Seperti misi yang dijalankan Sakura saat ini.

.

.

Tok, tok, tok.

Sakura dengan sedikit grogi mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya. Sepertinya dugaannya salah, perumahan di sini tetaplah memakai kayu seperti normalnya, hanya saja dia tak yakin pondasinya akan bertahan lama. Seperti pintu kayu di depannya ini, merupakan ruangan sang Godaime Kazekage. Seingatnya, sejak Sandaime Kazekage meninggal, anaknyalah yang dianggat menjadi Kazekage –yang tak lain adalah Gaara.

Dia ingat Gaara. Temannya semasa ujian _Chunin_ dulu. Lelaki yang begitu dingin dengan perawakan _cool_-nya, mirip Sasuke. Kalau saja dia lebih cepat bertemu Gaara, mungkin dia sudah mencintai Gaara dari dulu. Bukan Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit penasaran. Bagaimana rupa Gaara sekarang? Terakhir dia bertemu Gaara pada saat

Cklek. –_Tunggu, siapa yang membuka pintu barusan?_

"Errr, Gaara?" Sakura menggaruk lehernya gugup ketika melihat wajah datar Gaara. Hey, Gaara membukakannya pintu? Menelan ludah dengan salah tingkah dia menunduk malu.

"Kau," Gaara mulai bersuara. Mata _jade_nya menatap Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Matanya berhenti melihat rambut Sakura yang mencolok. "Sakura Haruno 'kan?"

"Eh? I- iya Ka- _Kazekage-sama._" Menggumamkan panggilan resmi itu, lidah Sakura terasa agak kelu. Biasanya Sakura akan langsung memanggil Gaara dengan namanya. Akan tetapi, posisi Gaara sudah berbeda darinya sekarang. Dia sangat tinggi -bahkan memimpin sebuah desa. Dan Sakura bisa saja dibunuh dengan monster pasir bila memanggil nama itu dengan tidak sopan.

"Masuklah." Singkat, jelas dan padat. Benar-benar ciri khas Gaara. Pria itu berbalik dan melangkah ke meja kerjanya. Diikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

Mata jernih Sakura memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan Kazekage. _Tidak buruk juga_, batinnya. Dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas misi yang belum ditanda tangani –seperti di ruangan Hokage, tak lupa dengan kursi panjang untuk tamu, serta meja kerja sang Kazekage itu sendiri. Minimalis.

_Tidak seperti ruangan Hokage sekarang. Terlalu banyak cup ramen_, dengus Sakura dalam hati.

Dengan sopan, Sakura duduk di kursi tepat di depan meja Gaara. Menatap Gaara yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan berkas-berkas yang dibutuhkannya. Mata _emerald _itu terhanyut dalam setiap gerakan yang tercipta dari lekuk tubuh Gaara. Caranya mengangkat dokumen, caranya membaca dokumen, sampai ketika rambut merah bata milik Gaara bergoyang pun tetap diperhatikannya.

Entah kenapa, Sakura menjadi terus-terusan memperhatikan Gaara. Seperti ada magnet yang menarik salah satu kutub di _emerald_nya itu.

Lekuk wajah Gaara pun tak luput dari tatapan hanyut Sakura. Garis ketegasan terukir di sana –walau samar-samar. Lingkaran hitam yang mengelilingi mata _jade _pria itu. Serta tato merah 'Ai' yang terlukis di keningnya.

_Gothic, eh? _

"Ada apa, Haruno?" Gaara mengerling. Matanya menangkap basah seorang Sakura yang tengah menatapnya antusias.

_Skak!*_

"E- eh?" Sakura merasakan dirinya sudah mati kutu sekarang. Keringat dingin mengucur di punggungnya sekarang. Tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan wajah Kazekage bukan hal yang mudah. Dan sekarang, itu yang dialaminya.

.

.

Satu menit. Sakura masih tidak bisa mengeluarkan jawaban yang cukup logis.

Dua menit. Sakura menelan ludahnya pahit-pahit.

Tiga menit. "Ah, baiklah. Aku mengaku, aku mengaku. A- aku **memperhatikanmu**, Kazekage-sama." Rupanya Sakura sudah kehilangan kata-kata sehingga mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Lebih tepatnya, terlalu jujur.

"Kau," Gaara melepaskan semua kertas yang tadinya sudah disusunnya rapi. Kertas-kertas tersebut mengikuti gaya gravitasi dan kembali berantakan. "memperhatikanku?" Semburat tipis kemerahan muncul sedetik setelah Sakura menunduk. Gaara malu, baru kali ini ada yang terang-terangan mengatakan padanya bahwa seseorang memperhatikannya.

Ralat. Kedua kalinya –setelah Ibunya.

Dan hal itu membuat hati Gaara sedikit tertiup angin. Sejuk.

"**Ya, aku memperhatikanmu Gaara.**" Oh, mungkin ini gila. Tapi sepertinya Sakura sudah terlalu jujur dan lagi ditambah terlalu tidak sopan. Namun apa lagi yang bisa dikatakannya, dia bukanlah pengarang yang baik. Dilahirkan sebagai _kunoichi_ medis terbaik di Konoha tidaklah mengharuskannya untuk menjadi pengarang –pembohong yang baik.

"Oh." Respon singkat dan tak berarti yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Gaara, membuat Sakura menghela napas lega. Beruntung dia tidak ditanyai macam-macam atau mungkin lebih buruk lagi.

"Errr, bisa kuminta dokumen tentang seluk beluk penyakit itu?" Mungkin ini tidak resmi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura sudah terlanjur memanggil nama kecil Gaara tadi, dan buat apa dia kembali ke dalam ruang lingkup resmi. Lebih baik dia tetap mempertahankan bahasa non-formalnya bukan?

Gaara kembali menatap beberapa carik kertas yang tadi dijatuhkannya. Tangan kurus itu dengan cekatan mengumpulkan kembali kertas-kertas tersebut. Gerakannya agak grogi, bahkan sempat beberapa kali tangannya –yang entah kenapa, kehilangan sandaran sehingga jatuh kembali.

Gugup. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Memompa aliran darah untuk lebih cepat menuju ke kepalanya. Diam-diam, pria itu tersenyum tipis ketika matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap tatapan Sakura yang tertuju ke arahnya. Juga bisa ditangkapnya, Sakura yang merona malu ketika mata keduanya tanpa sengaja bertatapan.

"Ini." Gaara mengarahkan tumpukan kertas yang sudah dirapikannya ke depan Sakura. Sakura menatap sebentar kertas-kertas itu, kemudian mengerling. "Terima kasih." Senyum manis merekah di wajahnya. Tangannya menyentuh kertas-kertas itu dengan tenang, sampai otaknya melihat, mencerna dan menyadari bahwa tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Gaara.

Sengatan aliran listrik menjalar di antara keduanya. Sakura mendongak, menatap mata Gaara yang tengah memperhatikannya. Kedua pandangan itu bertemu. _Emerald_ dan _jade. _Perpaduan yang sempurna. Membuat jutaan sel dalam tubuh mereka menegang, membuat kutub positif dan negatif bertemu yang menghasilkan aliran listrik menggetarkan, membuat darahnya terpompa dengan ritme yang tak teratur, membuat paru-paru keduanya seakan-akan berhenti bekerja hingga beberapa detik.

Ah, jatuh cinta memang hiperbola.

.

.

"Errr, maaf." Suara merdu Sakura yang terdengar begitu gugup membuat alunan musik romantis lenyap. Membuat aliran violin menyayat hati berhenti menjadi lengkingan kaset rusak. Sungguh, merusak suasana.

Gaara pun menghela napasnya yang tanpa sadar ditahannya. Tangannya terlepas dari kertas-kertas itu dan terjatuh lemas di mejanya begitu saja. Seakan-akan dia benar-benar tersengat aliran listrik ribuan volt.

"Hn. Selesaikan misimu, Sakura." Nada memerintah dari sang Kazekage membuat Sakura berdiri sopan. Tangannya menenteng kertas-kertas tersebut. Dia mengangguk sebentar, tanda formalitas. "Terima kasih kerjasamanya, Gaara. Tapi, dimana aku bisa menyelesaikan ini semua?"

"Ah, kau bisa menggunakan ruangan ini saja," Melihat raut wajah Sakura yang heran seakan-akan tidak terima, Gaara melanjutkan, "karena ruangan lain telah dipakai untuk merawat para warga yang terkena penyakit itu."

Sakura menghela napas. Dia kembali harus berdua dengan Gaara hanya untuk membaca dokumen ini. "Ehm, baiklah." Sakura mengambil posisi duduk kembali di kursi tadi. Tangannya langsung meraih salah satu kertas itu dan mulai membacanya dengan teliti.

.

.

_Kau pernah jatuh cinta? Kalau pernah, bagaimana rasanya? Begitulah yang kurasakan sekarang._

_Mata ini tak berhenti memperhatikannya. _

.

.

Keduanya bergantian. Sekarang, Gaara yang memandangi Sakura. Mata _jade_ redupnya memperhatikan rambut merah muda gadis di depannya. _Masih sama seperti dulu, tetap merah muda_, batinnya. Bahkan, dari jarak satu meter pun Gaara masih bisa mencium aroma _cherry _yang khas dari tubuh Sakura. Membuat Gaara menutup matanya sejenak, menghirup aroma itu dalam-dalam. Merilekskan segala pikiran, penat atau hal apapun yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

Sedikit rileks, Gaara kembali membuka kedua matanya lagi. Dan entah kenapa, matanya langsung tertuju pada wajah Sakura. Pria itu memperhatikan bagaimana Sakura menatap tulisan-tulisan yang berderet rapi di depannya. _Dia begitu… serius_.

Matanya menatap Sakura dengan serius. Meresapi _emerald _itu perlahan, masuk ke dalam-dalamnya, dan ketika pria mencoba masuk lebih dalam lagi, Sakura mendelik ke arahnya. "Jadi, penyakit ini muncul ketika pasien terkena sentuhan penderita pertama? Hm, menarik juga." Sakura memangut-mangut dengan pose berpikirnya. Tak ayal, dia pun menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Gaara memperhatikannya. Namun, sepertinya dia tak mau membuat suasana canggung seperti tadi.

"Perlu digaris bawahi, penderita pertama adalah Matsuri dan meninggal setelah seminggu sejak bercak luka itu menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya." tambah Gaara serius. Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan menatap Sakura meminta penjelasan.

"Kemungkinan besar, dia terkena virus _varicella-zoster_. Ah, ya, kau punya sampel darah penderita?" Tangan Gaara menggapai pegangan laci mejanya dan menariknya keluar. Tak lama setelah tangannya mengaduk-aduk isi laci tersebut, tangannya meraih kantong darah berisi sampel darah yang diminta Sakura. "Sampel darah Matsuri sebelum dia meninggal."

Sakura menerima sampel darah itu dengan sedikit heran. Baru saja dia mau membuka mulut, Gaara sudah berbicara. "Tenang saja, darahnya tak akan beku. Itu adalah alat rancangan Nenek Chiyo dulu."

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya lega. "Errr, kalau begitu saya akan ke laboratorium untuk mengecek darah ini."

.

.

Dua hari sudah Sakura ada di desa Suna. Itu cukup membosankan baginya, karena yang dilakukannya selama dua hari itu hanyalah berkutat di laboratorium dengan virus-virus serta buku-buku tebal. Namun, sepertinya hal itu tidak membuatnya mengeluh. Karena-

Cklek.

"Saatnya makan malam, Sakura." Suara datar nan berat terdengar di telinga Sakura. Membuatnya menarik matanya dari lensa mikroskopnya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sebenarnya tanpa menoleh pun Sakura tahu siapa itu, karena belakangan ini suara itu entah kenapa menjadi _familiar_ di telinganya.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot membawakanku makanan Gaara. Kau punya banyak pelayan, dan kau bisa suruh mereka mengantarkan makanan ini padaku," cerocos Sakura seraya melepaskan sarung tangan dan jas lab-nya.

"Tak perlu sungkan. Kau di sini **tamu istimewaku**. Jadi, biarkan aku yang melayanimu." Gaara mengumbar senyum tipisnya sejenak, kemudian kembali berwajah datar. Pria itu meletakkan dua kantong plastik di atas meja makan –yang entah kenapa bisa ada di laboratorium.

"Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan jalan keluar masalah ini. Di buku tulisan Nenek Chiyo, virus _varicella-zoster_ dapat menyebabkan penyakit cacar. _Familiar_ di telingaku, tapi… entahlah. Aku harus mempelajarinya lagi." Sakura membuka salah satu kantong plastik yang dibawa Gaara tadi dan mengeluarkan sekotak bento.

"Aku tak mengerti hal-hal seperti itu, Sakura." Gaara memalingkan wajahnya bosan. Sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali Sakura mengajaknya berbicara mengenai kedokteran dengan bahasa-bahasa ilmiah yang membingungkan tentunya. Membuat Gaara selalu mati kutu di situ.

Sakura tertawa kecil seraya memasukkan sebuah bento ke mulutnya lalu kemudian mengecapnya. "Ini enak juga," pujinya tulus.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. _Siapa yang tak suka bento buatan kakaknya –Temari?_

"Bagaimana keadaan Konoha? Lama tak berkunjung, eh?" Gaara memutuskan untuk tidak membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Tangannya pun membuka kantong plastik yang satunya dan mengeluarkan sekotak dango dari sana.

"Kupikir semuanya baik-baik saja. Ya, akan lebih baik jika tidak ada _missing-nin_ seperti Sasuke." Sakura mengaduk-aduk bento di depannya. Kemudian mengapitkan salah satunya di sepasang sumpitnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan Sasuke?"

"Errr, ya, kau tahu dia masih saja mengancam Konoha. Dan aku tak suka hal itu." Sakura dengan cepat mencomot sebuah dango dari kotak makan Gaara. "Kucoba satu, ya." izinnya.

Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kau… masih menunggunya?" Pertanyaan Gaara sontak membuat Sakura menghentikan aktivitas mengunyahnya. Gadis itu agak _shock_ mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tanpa disadari, Gaara pun berubah ekspresi.

.

.

"Maaf kalau ini-"

"Tidak. Aku tidak lagi menunggunya. Aku bukanlah gadis bodoh yang terlalu mengidolakan pria itu. _Aku… tidak menunggunya lagi_.**" potong Sakura cepat. Membuat Gaara tercengang akan kata-kata itu.

Tak disangkanya, Sakura yang cinta mati pada Sasuke telah melupakan cinta matinya sendiri. Gaara sangat sadar bahwa tak seharusnya dia menanyakan hal ini pada Sakura. Sama saja dia membuat suasana menjadi begitu canggung. "Maaf." gumamnya pelan.

Tes.

Melihat setetes air jatuh di kotak makan Sakura, Gaara langsung mendongak. Bagaikan ditusuk beribu-ribu jarum dirinya mendapati Sakura tengah menangis. Dan fakta yang paling menyakitkan adalah Sakura menangis untuk…

…Sasuke.

.

.

Hanya setetes. Sakura hanya mengeluarkan air matanya setetes. Perlahan, dia merebahkan kepalanya ke bahu Gaara. Membuat aliran pacu jantung Gaara lebih cepat lagi. "Biarkan aku seperti ini. Sebentar saja…" lirih Sakura pelan. Mata Sakura tertutup, menahan air mata itu agar tak lagi jatuh.

"Ke- kenapa kau menangis?" Gaara kembali berbicara. Walau dia tak melihat wajah pedih itu, dia merasakan sakit yang amat dalam di ulu hatinya. Membuatnya dadanya begitu sesak.

"**A- aku berjanji, ini terakhir kali aku menangisinya…**"

.

.

Ini adalah hari ketujuh Sakura berada di desa ini. Misinya sudah hampir selesai. Hanya saja, besok dia masih harus membimbing tim medis desa Suna untuk mengobati penderita. Dan malam ini, dia bebas. Maka dari itu, Gaara mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan keliling desa.

"Menurutku, tempat terindah di desa ini adalah oase." Gumaman pelan Sakura masih bisa didengar Gaara di tengah-tengah suara gemercikan air. Pria itu terdiam sejenak.

"Aku bisa menemukan tempat paling indah lagi di sini." sahutnya pelan. Pria itu menatapi percikan air yang dibuat kaki-kaki jenjang Sakura.

"Di mana? Bisa kau tunjukkan aku?" Sakura langsung menoleh antusias ke arah pria di sampingnya. Keduanya hampir tak memiliki jarak sekarang. Walaupun begitu, Gaara masih saja menatap bulir-bulir air yang menetes dari sumber air oase itu.

Keheningan menyesap.

Sakura menghela napasnya panjang. "Kalau tak mau menunjukkan, lebih baik kau tidak perlu memberitahukannya padaku." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia kesal dengan sikap pria di sampingnya ini. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap semburat kemerahan tipis terlukis di wajah tampan itu.

Kerutan muncul di kening Sakura_, Apa yang dipikirkannya? Jangan-jangan dia berpikir yang aneh-aneh. _

Gaara menatap frustasi sumber air oase di seberangnya. Otaknya masih sibuk mencerna kata-kata. Jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat. Dia terlalu malu –sangat malu untuk mengakuinya. Beberapa kali dia mencoba merangkai kalimat-kalimat romantis, namun yang terjadi adalah helaan napas disertai semburat kemerahan di pipinya.

_Oh, apa ini Kami-sama?_ decaknya dalam hati.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot mencari tempat terindah itu, Sakura. Karena," ucapan Gaara terputus ketika tubuhnya merasakan kepala Sakura bersandar di bahunya. Matanya menutup menandakan bahwa dia sedang tidur, itu menurut Gaara.

Gaara menghela napas panjang. _Tidak jadi_, pikirnya.

"Karena?" Ups, ternyata kau salah tebakan, Gaara. Dia masih sadar, dia hanya menutup mata sebentar.

Gaara lagi-lagi harus menelan ludah, "Karena… tempat paling indah itu ada di pelukanmu, Sakura. Di hatimu…" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Gaara tersenyum tipis. Kedua tangannya mengarahkan bahu Sakura. Menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Membawanya ke dalam kehangatan sang Kazekage.

Reaksi Sakura? Gadis itu menyembunyikan keseluruhan wajahnya di balik dada pria itu. Semburat kemerahan muncul di pipinya. Bodohnya, dia tak pernah tahu bagaimana cara menanggapi pernyataan cinta dari seorang pria –Sasuke sekalipun.

Ingatannya melayang ke beberapa tahun yang lalu. Pertemuan pertama keduanya, tak ada yang istimewa. Jelas saja, karena pada waktu itu Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis bodoh yang terlalu mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Dulu, Sakura sama sekali tak pernah berniat melirik pria Sabaku ini –begitu pun sebaliknya. Dulu, Gaara sama sekali tak menyukai siapapun di dunia ini. Keduanya masih terselubung di pusaran keegoisan.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika Sakura kembali dipertemukan dengan Gaara, keduanya begitu cepat akrab –walaupun terlalu canggung. Sakura ingat saat itu, saat tangan keduanya tanpa sengaja bersentuhan. Dia masih ingat betul saat sensasi-sensasi listrik yang menjalar di kulitnya.

Sakura makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gaara. Dia begitu malu mengingat saat-saat itu. Dan Sakura menyadari, bahwa wajahnya sudah semerah buah kesukaan Sasu-

_Tunggu, Sasuke? _

Kenapa dia bisa lupa tentang Sasuke?

"Gaara," panggil Sakura seraya mengendurkan pelukannya. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas –di bawah dagu Gaara. Dia dapat menghirup aroma tirus dari tubuh pria itu. "Sasuke tak tergantikan di hatiku," mata _emerald_ itu memperhatikan perubahan garis wajah Gaara. Tetap datar –seperti biasa. Sakura mengerling untuk menatap mata jade Gaara. Mata itu terlihat sayu, kecewa dan… rapuh.

Diam-diam, Sakura menarik napas, "tapi kau telah menduduki tempat yang paling dalam di hatiku –bahkan sampai ke akar-akarnya. Tak akan lepas lagi." Sakura bahkan tak berani bernapas ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Jantungnya seakan-akan berhenti berdetak, darahnya terpompa lebih cepat menuju ke kepalanya, mengumpul di sisi pipi ranumnya dan menimbulkan efek memerah di sana.

Gaara? Ada perubahan kecil di wajahnya. Walau hanya segaris, tetap saja dia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia sekaligus malunya. Yang benar saja, dia baru saja menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis –secara tidak langsung, dan diterima! Kepalanya menunduk, tepat di atas hidung _kunoichi_ itu.

Sekarang, dia bisa melihat dari dekat betapa anggunnya Sakura. Wajah manis yang tanpa cela, hidung yang cukup mancung, batu _emerald _indah yang tengah menatap _jade_nya. Pria itu bahkan tak melewatkan bulu mata lentik Sakura yang terlihat menawan.

"Hn," Singkat, padat dan jelas. Menandakan bahwa keduanya telah saling memiliki saat ini. Keduanya, Gaara dan Sakura. _Jade_ dan _emerald. _Pasir dan _Shannaro. _Merah dan _Pink_. Lelaki dan perempuan.

Emosi keduanya yang menjadi satu, membentuk…

…cinta.

.

.

Watashi wa, sabaku no sakura wa sa sete

Cinta adalah salah satu dasar. Bila satu-satunya dasar, maka semuanya akan sangat rapuh.

.

.

.::The End::.

Author's Notenya cukup panjang. Yang mau skip, silakan.

A/N : Kalimat terakhir itu, aku ambil dari catatan Agamaku #plak. Beneran lho. Itu yang wali kelas kami cerita pas lagi ngomongin bener/salahnya pacaran. Kupikir, kalian yang sudah pernah merasakan cinta –cieh- HARUS mengerti kalimat itu. Perlu dijelasin?

* : errr, itu beneran skak gak? Aku gak tau tulisannya. Yang kutau itu sebutan pas lagi main catur itu lhooo. Yang pas kita mau matiin lawan (?) #oke, gaje

** : bukan mau mojokin SS-lovers ya, tapi aku sengaja masukin kata-kata itu untuk menambah feelnya. Gak tau deh bakal kerasa ato nggak. ^^ tenang aja, aku tetep SS-lovers kok :))

Dan, dan masalah penyakit itu… -mohon jangan timpuk sayaaa! Saya yang miskin ide ini langsung memakai penyakit cacar T.T itu juga saya sampe buka buku biologi SD. Bu dokteeer! *ngelirik Onnichi #Plaak

Satu lagi, errr feelnya kerasa nggak? Yaah, cuman ini deh yang bisa saya buat untuk OFF. hihi ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Terima kasih, terima kasih bagi yang bersedia mereview berupa concrit, saran, kritikan, maupun coretpujiancoret. Terima kasih terima kasih terima kasih bagi yang bersedia mem-fave fict abal ini. XD


End file.
